


Broken Promises

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky and  Kat break their promises.





	Broken Promises

"Hey Bridge, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Sky asked, walking into their bedroom. "Can you check my aura? I've been feeling kinda weird since Tomars teleported me to that other planet." 

"Of course." He said, worryingly. He waved his hand, and recognition flashed over his face. "Oh"

"Oh?" 

"Um, yeah. That's my bad." Bridge said, rubbing his neck, embarrassed. 

"Elaborate" 

"When Tomars teleported you, your energy signature disappeared. I couldn't feel your presence anymore. I thought-" he stopped, not wanting to go down that road. "I was really scared for you. I still am. So, I've been tracking you, and-" 

"You've been stalking me?" 

Bridge looked horrified. "No. I would never violate your privacy like that. I was just feeling out to make sure that you're still here with us. With me." he finished in a whisper, looking at the floor.

Sky wrapped him in a hug. "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

\---------------------------------------------

Kat was furious as Sky walked into the infirmary for the second day in a row. 

"You need to be more careful." She scolded. 

"I know, I know." he said, brushing her off. 

"Obviously you don't." She said, voice rising angrily. 

"What? Is there something I should know about?"

She hugged her arms and turned away. "I promised that I wouldn't say anything. But if it gets you to stop being so damn reckless..." she sighed and turned to face him. "Bridge has been having severe anxiety attacks. They coincide with the Tomars and Wootox attacks."

"Is he okay?" 

"Yeah. Just really shaken. You really need to take better care of yourself. If not for you, then for him. That boy has already been through so much trauma. Don't add "watching his boyfriend die" to the list. Promise me." 

"I promise." 

\----------------------------------

Kat caught up to Sky in the hallway as he left the command center. And slapped him across the face.

"You promised not to be reckless. Signing up to fly into a meteor is pretty damn reckless." 

He schooled his features, letting no emotion show. If he did, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"I will do what I have to do to keep him safe. Even if he hates me for it."


End file.
